Endless Grief
by Ran Hime
Summary: Dia tak pernah menyangka, akan menyayangi seseorang begitu besarnya, bahkan mungkin bisa disebut cinta. Seseorang yang tlah mengajarkan kepadanya cara mencintai. Dan pertemuan itu berawal ketika awal Desember, di Loteng gedung Konoha University.


Hime datang lagi dengan fanfic baru.

Tapi masih tetap oneshot .

Hime sudah berusaha lebih teliti lagi,

Bila masih ada kesalahan, Hime harap, para Senpai mau memberi

Saran dan kritik ^_^

RnR

**Endless****Grief**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pairing: ****Sasuke. U_ Naruto. U**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo, YAOI**

Summary:Dia tak pernah menyangka, akan menyayangi seseorang begitu besarnya, bahkan mungkin bisa disebut cinta. Seseorang yang tlah mengajarkan kepadanya cara mencintai. Dan pertemuan itu berawal ketika awal Desember, di Loteng gedung Konoha University.

Sasuke Uchiha merupakan seorang bungsu Uchiha, dari keluarga yang terpandang. Putra dari seorang Pengusaha yang cukup kaya, dari Perusahaan Uchiha Style. Karena itulah, semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Hal yang ia inginkan dan ia butuhkan, selalu dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Namun ada hal yang tak pernah bisa di dapatkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, perhatian dan kebersamaan dari keluarganya.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, adalah seorang CEO yang selalu sibuk. Pergi keluar negeri dan pulang dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, adalah seorang wanita karir, yang sama sibuknya seperti Fugaku. Kesendiriannya terasa sempurna ketika kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, di angkat sebagai CEO di cabang Suna. Itu semakin membuat Sasuke, tumbuh menjadi remaja urakan. Meski demikian, mungkin Sasuke akan bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, karena tlah menjadikan dirinya urakan dan di pertemukan dengan dia.

Awal Desember, cuaca mulai terasa dingin. Di atap gedung kampusnya, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya, ketika sedang bosan. Memanjat tiang pembatas, seperti orang yang siap lompat. Melepas topeng stoic-nya sebentar, lalu menatap sayu bunga sakura yang nampak indah. Kekanan kekiri mengikuti permainan angin. Mirip rambut ravennya yang di terpa sang bayu. Tanpa di sadari olehnya, seseorang tengah berada di belakangnya, lalu menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, reflek berbalik saat orang itu membuatnya turun dari besi pembatas, dan jatuh kepelukan orang itu.

Sasuke geram dan memandang wajah yang berekspresi datar di depannya. Sasuke mendorong tubuh itu, hingga orang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Arrgh... apa masalahmu, hah? Seenaknya mengganggu orang!" Bentak Sasuke marah.

"Bunuh diri itu tidak baik, bocah!" Ucap orang itu datar.

Sasuke menatap tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu entah kenapa, merasa bola mata Shapire itu terlihat indah. Wajah mungilnya terlihat manis, apa lagi rambut blondenya yang meliuk-liuk terkena angin. Sungguh Kami-sama, jika sosok itu perempuan, mungkin dia akan terlihat cantik.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika untuk ke tiga kalinya pemuda di depannya memanggilnya bocah. Sasuke sudah bukan lagi anak SMA, dan dia paling benci di panggil bocah.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sasuke sejenak. Mata onix yang indah, lalu wajah yang tampan dengan kulit putih. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, kenapa lelaki setampan Sasuke bisa punya niatan bunuh diri, lantaran di putuskan oleh kekasihnya. Ya... pemuda itu berasumsi sendiri, kalau Sasuke hendak bunuh diri, karena baru di putus oleh gadisnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu merasa sesuatu mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, pemuda itu mengusap darah segar, yang terus mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Sasuke tertawa dan mencibir pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke mengatakan dirinya straight, jadi sebaiknya pemuda blonde itu, menyingkirkan pikiran nista dari otak mesumnya. Pemuda itu tak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Ia trus menerus mengusap darah yang semakin banyak itu. Perlahan wajah tan itu terlihat pucat. Dia sedang tak baik.

"Naruto!" lalu dari ambang pintu atap, seseorang memanggil pemuda blonde yang trus menerus mimisan.

Naruto berbalik, lalu berlari menuju temannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat lagi! Apa kau sudah menemui dokter?" tanya temannya sedikit cemas.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu berujar, "Aku baik-baik saja! Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas, jadi staminaku sedikit terkuras," Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan bersama sahabatnya.

Dan hari itu Sasuke mengetahui nama pemuda blonde itu adalah Naruto.

Seperti pertemuan pertama dan keduanya dengan Naruto, pertemuan ketiganya tak jauh berbeda.

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua, untuk bersembunyi. Sasuke mencoba menguping pembicaraan yang tengah terjadi, antara Dosen dan mahasiswa tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto mimisan. Namun kali ini bukan karena memandang Sasuke, melainkan setelah di peluk Kakashi. Entah kenapa, ada rasa tak rela di hati Sasuke, ketika melihat Kakashi yang sedang membantu Naruto, membersihkan darah dari hidung Naruto. Dengan kepalan tangan dan geraman, Sasuke menunda niatnya untuk menemui Kakashi dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke menemui Kakashi, Tentunya setelah Suasana hatinya membaik. Setelah urusannya dengan Kakashi selesai, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Sasuke akhirnya berani bertanya tentang Naruto.

Kenapa dirinya sering melihat Naruto berwajah pucat lalu mimisan. Karena Sasuke mengira Naruto mimisan setelah memperhatikannya. Sasuke kaget dan tak percaya dengan jawaban Kakashi.

"Sakit... Sensei?" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Iya! Kanker darah stadium akhir."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tak rela bila Naruto mendapat penyakit itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke!" ucap Kakashi sukses membuat Sasuke tergagap dan membuatnya Salah tingkah. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dia anak yang pintar. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mendatangiku untuk meminta saran. Apakah dia harus berhenti atau tetap kuliah. Karena keadaannya semakin parah."

Sungguh kali ini ada sebuah rasa sakit di sela hati Sasuke, ketika mendengar kisah tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang tlah menjadi yatim piatu, sejak menatap dunia. Dunia memang kejam, akan tetapi Sasuke menyadari, bahwasannya ia lebih beruntung dari pada Naruto.

Perasaan apa ini?

Sasuke selalu menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ada rasa tak suka, saat Naruto di kelilingi teman-temannya? Mengapa ada rasa cemas, saat melihat Naruto terlihat pucat dan lelah? Mengapa jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, saat berhadapan dengan Naruto? Perasaan gugup dan gelisah tak lepas dari Sasuke. Dan hari itu, pertanyaannya terjawab. Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Suara teriakan membahana di koridor kampus. Jeritan panik begitu menyelimuti, ketika Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung menghampiri kerumunan di depannya. Sasuke berteriak, menyuruh mereka yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemas dan panik, untuk memanggil ambulan. Oh Kami-sama... sungguh Sasuke tlah menyadari dan mengetahui jawabannya. Ia tlah jatuh cinta kepada pemilik bola mata Shapire itu.

Sasuke terduduk lesuh, setelah mendengarkan penuturan dari Dokter. Itu tak boleh terjadi! Bahkan Sasuke terus berteriak dalam hati, agar Naruto tak pergi secepat itu. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum untuknya dan berkata banyak hal. Vonis Dokter pasti salah. Yang tahu tentang umur seseorang hanyalah Tuhan, bukan Dokter.

"Berikan saja sumsum tulang belakangku!" bentak Sasuke dengan Nada kalut.

"Kau bodoh! Kau kira semudah itu. Kau bukanlah anggota keluarganya." bentak Dokter itu tak kalah kalut.

Sasuke semakin lesuh. Andai saja, Naruto masih punya keluarga. Andai saja, ia bisa menemui salah satu orang tua Naruto, pasti Sasuke akan menjemput dan akan memohon kepada mereka, agar mau memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Naruto. Meski itu harus ke surga sekalipun. Namun itu tak mungkin dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Apakah Dunia memang kejam?

Sasuke kira tidak!

Perlahan Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, yang entah berapa lama. Naruto menemukan Sasuke menunggunya. Tidur di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, dan kepalanya di letakkan di tepi ranjang Naruto. Tangan putihnya memegang tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menggeliat, dan perlahan terbangun.

"Lepaskan, tanganku!" ucap Naruto, sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke." Kau bilang kalau dirimu straight, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu.

Perlahan kondisi Naruto membaik, meski ia belum di ijinkan pulang. Begitu juga hubungan dirinya dengan Sasuke, juga semakin membaik. Sasuke merasa senang ketika Naruto menyambut perasaannya. Disaat hari-hari sebelum Natal, Sasuke nekat melamarnya.

"Menikah?" Naruto nampak terkejut.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tak sabar menanti jawaban dari Naruto. "Uchiha itu keluarga terpandang, mereka pasti membutuhkan keturunan."

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan menjelaskannya kepada mereka." ujar Sasuke menyakinkan.

Mereka terdiam kembali, lalu Sasuke mulai berbicara kembali untuk mencairkan Suasana. Menghempas hawa dingin yang kian menusuk.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti bintang yang mencintai malam!" ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Bintang?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan manik yang kelam, milik Sasuke. "Tak ada bintang malam ini. Tetapi salju yang turun," Naruto tertawa mencibir.

"Tapi kau bintang bagiku!" Sasuke tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya pudar, ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang memburuk kembali. Dengan panik, ia memanggil Dokter.

Tak ada waktu lagi, keadaan Naruto kian mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan Dokter yang selama ini menangani Naruto, tlah angkat tangan.

Tidak! Sasuke belum siap, bila harus kehilangan Naruto. Dengan memantapkan hati, iapun mengumpulkan semua anggota keluarganya, untuk mengatakan niatnya yang akan menikah dengan Naruto.

Bukannya mendapat sambutan hangat, Sasuke malah mendapatkan tamparan dan cibiran dari sang ayah.

Fugaku marah besar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sedangkan ibunya, Mikoto nampak shock dan limbung di kursi. 'Kami-sama...apa salah kami? apa cara kami mendidik Sasuke, salah!' bathin Mikoto. Itachi sendiri, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan adiknya. Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya itu normal, lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari keluarganya, Sasuke akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto. Meski dunia menentang hal itu. Sasuke akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto, meski bumi juga ikut tak mengizinkan.

Meskipun Tuhan tak mengizinkan, sungguh Sasuke akan tetap melaksanakan upacara penikahan itu. Namun apalah daya ketika takdir Tuhan, memang benar-benar menentang niatnya. Ketika Tuhan tak mengizinkan. Sungguh sakit, hati Sasuke!

Air mata Sasuke perlahan menetes. Tubuhnya membeku di samping ranjang Naruto. Mata oniknya kosong, menatap wajah tan yang pucat pasi. Tak ada kehidupan lagi di sana. Ia tlah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Detak jantungnya tlah berhenti. Kini rasa sakit yang memenuhi hati Sasuke berkali-kali lipat, dari rasa sakit atas penolakan orang tuanya.

"Bangun, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya tatapan iba dari Kakashi dan Sahabat Naruto, yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau tak boleh..." Sasuke mulai meneteskan air matanya. Nafasnya tersengal merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. "Kau tak boleh mati! Kita akan menikah, bukan?"

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban. Naruto tlah meninggal. Bukan hanya karena penyakitnya, akan tetapi juga, karena Tuhan tak mengizinkan mereka bersama.

"TIIDAAKK!" Teriak Sasuke histeris.

Perlahan wajah yang terlihat mengabur itu, benar-benar tak terlihat, ketika Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, bisa merasakan cinta kepada Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, akan mencintai Naruto sebesar itu. Tak akan pernah menyangka, bila Tuhan tak mengizinkan dirinya hidup bersama Naruto. Bahkan tak pernah menyangka, tak bisa melupakan Naruto, meski waktu tlah berlalu begitu lama.

Salju terus berjatuhan dan membelai tubuh tegap Sasuke, yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari makan Naruto. Meski ia tlah berjam-jam, berdiri di depan makam yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto' di batu nisannya.

"Kami-sama tak kejam, kan, Naruto! Bahkan mungkin, sekarang kau tlah tenang, setelah terlepas dari rasa sakitmu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Awalnya Sasuke tak sanggup menerima kenyataan, bahwasannya Naruto benar-benar meninggal. Namun lambat laun, Sasukepun menyadari, Naruto memang lebih baik pergi. Dari pada Naruto terus menderita karena penyakitnya. Dan perlahan mampu menerima semua itu.

Sasuke menatap batu nisan itu cukup lama. Setelah itu berbalik dan mulai beranjak. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Naruto, cinta pertamanya. Menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju. Menyongsong hari esok, tanpa harus melupakan kenangannya dengan pemuda blonde itu.

'**ENDLESS GRIEFT'**

~END~


End file.
